The Ninja Way
by Pink Kunai
Summary: Why do things the human way, when you can do them the ninja way? SasuSaku, NaruHina, Nejiten, ShikaIno SERIES OF ONESHOTS
1. Bunshins

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto...obviously.

A/N: this is cowritten with PenguinStrut, go check out her story **Road Best Kept Unknown**, its pretty good.

**The Ninja Way**

**Ninja Cloning, AKA Bunshins**

Sasuke stood disgruntled at the end of a long line; his hands were pitched deep into his pockets. A deep frown was etched across his face as he glared deep holes into the back of the heads of the closest people to him. The hot afternoon sun was beating down on his dark hair as sweat was beading down his forehead. Sasuke didn't think he could sweat so much from just standing in one spot, but he was proved wrong. In his mind he could only think of the deep hatred of the pink-haired annoyance that had forced him to be in this wretched place at such a time when he could be training. Yet at the same time it wasn't her fault. Sasuke's frown and glare intensified as his thought trailed once again to his team-mate. A rousing smack on his back pulled him from his reverie.

"Hey teme what are you doing here?" the loud voice boomed.

"Dobe" Sasuke greeted dragging each word out from behind his grinding teeth, "I'm getting tickets to a movie Sakura wanted to see"

"Oh, well you'll be lucky if you even get tickets by tomorrow"

"Shut up, what are you doing here anyways?"

"Oh Hinata wanted to see the movie too, oh look here they come" Sasuke looked quite puzzled…they? He turned to look and a Naruto clone came towards them in his hands were two of the movie tickets. Naruto happily grabbed the two tickets and the bunshin disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke anger seemed to intensify, how come he didn't think of that before the dobe. Naruto laughed.

"There's the normal way of just lining up, and then there's the ninja way" Naruto commented mischievously only just ducking in time to Sasuke's fist.

"Well I'll see you later teme, I'm off to train" Sasuke stared dismally at the retreating back of Naruto.

_Later that Night_

Sasuke walked tiredly to the hospital. His dead-weight feet dragged over to the receptionist desk, where the young nurse ogled at him.

"Hi Sasuke-kun" she said flirtingly batting her eyelashes. Sasuke grunted in response.

"Is Sakura here?" The nurse flipped her hair and scowled.

"Yeah in her office, you know where it is" Sasuke walked off without thanking her. He barged through Sakura's office door and slammed two tickets on her desk. She looked up from her paperwork and her eyes traced back to the tickets.

"I've been up since 6 in the morning lining up for these damn tickets and I don't care if the Hokage is dying in the hospital you are coming with me" Sasuke yelled. Sakura smiled. She got up from her seat and ran around to envelop Sasuke in a hug.

"I love you" she whispered savouring his scent.

"Yeah, yeah love you too" he said bringing his arms around her waist.


	2. Roof Walking

Roof Walking

**Roof Walking**

Sasuke angrily tried to walk through a mob of people. He shoved and pried through strangers as he tried to get to his girlfriend's.

'What is happening today that everyone must be in the streets?' the boy thought angrily as he considered blowing past these people with his chidori. The raven-haired boy grunted as he was pushed by a fat woman. Then suddenly an orange blob landed next to him.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke" the boy reprimanded wagging his finger back and forth, "there are three ways to do things, the right way, the wrong way and the ninja way" Sasuke gave Naruto an incredulous look.

"You are doing things the right way by trying to walk through this busy street and…"

"And…"

"And the ninja way" Naruto said jumping up and landing gracefully on a nearby roof. Sasuke stared at Naruto and then looked away letting a string of colourful words leave his mouth. Sasuke leapt onto the rook to join his friend.

"Naruto, what's the wrong way?" Sasuke asked quietly almost as if he was afraid of the answer. Naruto snickered.

"You'll have to figure that out yourself Sasuke" and the boy ran off.


	3. Fire Making

Fire Making

**Fire Making**

Naruto sat shivering next to a pile of sticks. His freezing hands reached over to pick up two of the sticks. Naruto tried kindling the two, but his chattering teeth and numb hands prevented him from doing so. He angrily threw the sticks pack into the pile.

"You know Naruto if you weren't fooling around maybe we wouldn't be wet" Sakura said from her position across from him.

"Sorry Sakura-chan" he said. Naruto once again went back to trying to kindle. Suddenly a pile of sticks dropped down on top of his hands.

"Oi teme!" Naruto said jumping up.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto" Sasuke said shaking his finger, "don't you remember that there is the right way, the wrong way and the Ninja way?"

"Now is not the time Sasuke" Naruto said hugging his towel closer to himself. Sasuke smirked and began forming the familiar handsigns.

"Katon: Goukakyou no Justu!" the flames spewed from his mouth and immediately caught fire to the pile of wood.

"Stupid teme" Naruto muttered under his breath. Sasuke arrogantly sat down behind Sakura and wrapped his arms around her waist, his chin resting comfortably on her shoulder.

"Your doing that just to make me angry" Naruto pouted, "Well I'll show you, next time me and Hinata-chan we'll snuggle in front of you!" he shouted, one finger pointed determinedly at the two of them. Sakura closed her eyes as she leaned back against Sasuke.

"Whatever you say dobe"


End file.
